Á LA CONQUÊTE DE LA ROSE
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: Quand Nino se travestie ses fanboys ne savent plus se tenir... (OhMiya, SakuMiya, AiMiya, MatsuMiya...)


**Á LA CONQUÊTE DE LA ROSE**

« Pourquoi moi ? » M'étranglais-je brusquement. Le membre du staff de notre émission _Arashi ni Shiyagare_ qui venait de m'annoncer la nouvelle, leva un sourcil.

Tu as été choisi, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. M'informa-t-il visiblement embêter par ma réaction.

Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Sakurai ou Aiba ?

Le producteur leur a déjà donné leur mission et il tient personnellement à ce que tu accepte la tienne.

Je laissais échapper un soupir, comment faire pour se sortir d'une situation pareille ? J'avais beau chercher… aucune solution ne s'ouvrait à moi. Finalement, et avec beaucoup de peine, j'acceptais.

Très bien ! Sourit joyeusement le staff. Tu as rendez-vous ici demain à treize heures tapantes pour ta transformation.

Il colla rapidement un téléphone à son oreille puis prit le chemin de la sortie, cependant il se retourna avant même de traverser la porte pour ajouter :

J'ai hâte de te voir habillé en femme.

Pourquoi moi ? Non mais pourquoi moi ? Je restais un bon moment dans la green room réfléchissant à ce que pourrait ressembler ma journée de demain… Définitivement, elle n'allait pas être de tout repos. Non pas que ça me dérangeais de me travestir, ça j'en avais presque l'habitude maintenant, non ce qui me gênais c'était de savoir qu'à cause de ça j'allais devoir être sur mes gardes à longueur de temps.

La première fois avait été pendant le tournage de _Yamada Tarou no Monogatari,_ dans l'un des épisodes, mon personnage s'était retrouvé affublé d'une robe rouge et d'une perruque… Évidemment, quelques uns de mes admirateurs ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour me jeter des compliments à la pelle, et quelque part ç'avait été agréable. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas prédit que ça produirait un tel engouement. Le staff, les stagiaires et surtout Sho-chan ! Tous n'avaient pas arrêtés de tourner autour de moi, le pur et innocent Kazunari. Mais ça n'était pas fini car quelques jours plus tard je devais à nouveau me travestir en Maid et cette fois-ci, Sho n'y avait pas résisté très longtemps. Qui c'était donc retrouvé prit au piège dans les bras très puissant de Sakurai-san ?! C'est bibi ! Il ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle et avait vraiment profité de la situation. Néanmoins, j'avais réussi à lui remettre les idées en place avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, après tout je ne suis pas une femme facile… … Ne faite pas de commentaire, je vous pris !

Après plusieurs années je savais à quoi m'attendre avec les gens qui m'entouraient. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ils volaient autour de moi comme des abeilles cherchant à butiner une fleur, et surtout je ne saisissais pas pourquoi ils le faisaient constamment quand j'étais travestie… Qu'est-ce qu'ils me trouvaient ? Accordez-le, je suis un homme frêle, râleur et radin par-dessus le marché. Vraiment je ne vois pas.

Je me retrouvais donc sur cette chaise le lendemain à treize heures, les maquilleuses s'occupant de me « transformer ». Heureusement, ce n'était que des femmes et… d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi n'ont-elles jamais eu les mêmes regards pour moi ? Pourtant je n'étais pas aussi repoussant et puis mon regard en faisait fondre plus d'une parmi les fans…

Un terrible bruit frappa tout-à-coup nos oreilles, ma styliste, qui à ce moment là préparait naïvement ma tenue, ouvra la porte de la loge afin de vérifier d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous découvrions plusieurs membres du staff s'effondrer sur le sol à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? M'écriais-je.

L'un d'entre eux me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de rougir violemment tandis qu'un autre beugla à travers la pièce.

Il est maquillé ! Kyaaaaaahhhhhhh !

C'est quoi ces enragés ?! Paniquais-je.

Les maquilleuses et autres figures féminines qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se hâtèrent de les faire sortir un gros coup de pied aux fesses et certaines leur balançant des remarques que je ne voulais absolument pas saisir comme « Vous baverez plus tard ! » ou « Vous le verrez tout à l'heure bande d'obsédés ! ». Elles reprirent leur travaille promptement et souriant comme si de rien était, autrement dit, l'atmosphère était devenu flippante !

Après avoir arrangé une dernière fois ma robe, ma styliste recula, rejoignant le reste des femmes qui m'entouraient, elles sourirent en se complimentant de leur chef-d'œuvre, je arquais un sourcil, parlaient-elles de moi ? Je n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de leur poser la question car je fus rapidement accompagné par chacune d'entre elle jusqu'au plateau. Enfin quand je dis « accompagné » je dis plutôt « ESCORTÉ comme un témoin TRÈS important dans une affaire d'état ». Elles m'avaient affublées d'un long manteau sombre et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil et ne cessaient de se retourner, leurs sens aiguisés et en alerte. J'arrivais donc sur le plateau sain et sauf, si je puis dire.

Cette situation me rappela la fois où nous avions décidés de nous déguiser en policière pour l'anniversaire de Sho-chan, j'avais été évidemment naïf de croire que rien ne se passerait… et mettais retrouvé enfermé dans les toilettes des vestiaires avec un Jun très demandant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais grâce à mes atouts et mon très beau genou il n'avait pas put profiter de cette occasion…

Mes « soldats » me conduisirent au centre du plateau où je pu constater avec effrois que mes membres étaient TOUS là ! Jun, Sho, Masaki et Satoshi, ce dernier ne prêtant attention qu'au petit sandwich entre ses mains tandis que les autres me reluquaient d'un regard qui en disait long. Oui, il ne faut pas oublier que ce cher Aiba avait aussi tenté sa chance quelques années auparavant lors d'un épisode de notre show _Arashi no Shukudai-kun_ mais là encore, je n'avais pas été disposé à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de moi… Il n'y avait qu'Ohno qui jusqu'à présent s'était toujours conduit « normalement » avec moi. Ce qui me surprenait à chaque fois car il ne portait jamais son regard sur ma personne lorsque j'étais en robe. Enfin, je ne m'en plaindrai pas s'il était le seul qui ne me sauterait pas dessus. Heureusement qu'il existe un être sensé sur cette terre !

L'émission débuta et se déroula presque sans encombre. Je dus à plusieurs reprises dégager des mains un peu trop baladeuse (Sho-chan, Jun, le GUEST !) cependant je m'en sortais magnifiquement bien même si je n'avais qu'une hâte, me débarrasser de cet accoutrement et retrouver ma virilité ! Car je savais qu'une fois habillé d'un T-shirt et d'un jean ils cesseraient leurs avances.

La fin de l'enregistrement sonna, je soupirais et souriais déjà heureux que toute cette histoire était enfin finie… Enfin c'est ce que je croyais ! J'ouvrais les yeux et aperçu une ordre de fanboys à quelques mètres de moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, je fis rapidement du regard le tour des lieux, mes soldats s'été retirées ! Elles m'avaient abandonnées ! Qu'allais-je faire ?! Quelques personnes appartenant au staff (en comptant évidemment l'homme qui m'avait annoncé la nouvelle la veille), mes trois amis plus évidemment, il fallait s'en douter, le directeur de l'émission. Tous s'avançaient dangereusement de moi. Plus qu'une solution s'offrait à moi… LA FUITE ! J'enlevais prestement mes escarpins et attrapant le pant de ma robe me mis à courir le plus vite possible. Comme je m'y attendais, ils me prirent aussitôt en chasse. J'étais quoi ? Un gibier ?! Je fis en tout et pour tout TROIS FOIS le tour de l'étage avant de tomber sur mon sauveur. SATOSHI ! Mes yeux brillèrent, il se tenait là au milieu du couloir, habillé et prêt à partir aussi lumineux que pourrait être le messie ! Un miracle ! Satoshi était mon miracle ! Je saisis brusquement son bras plus que jamais essoufflé de cette course.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'enquit-il. Pourquoi tu es encore habillé ?

Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Haletais-je. Reste avec moi je t'en supplie !

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Merci mon Dieu ! Je m'accrochais fermement à lui en le sommant de m'accompagner à sa voiture. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de trainer d'avantage dans ce bâtiment et encore moins rentrer seul. Le pire étant d'imaginer passer la nuit seul. J'avais déjà surpris quelques-uns de mes fanboys squattés devant la porte de mon immeuble et avais même une fois entendu quelqu'un gratter la porte de mon appartement. Non, non ! Il fallait qu'il reste avec moi, coûte que coûte !

Il me déposa sur le parking de mon immeuble attendant que je descende de son véhicule…

Tu veux pas m'accompagner ? Lui proposais-je paniqué à l'idée même de sortir.

Euh… bah ouais. Répondit-il nonchalamment.

Je m'empressais de le rejoindre et de me pendre à son bras mon regard scrutant chaque coin de rue, ils étaient là ! Pas besoin d'avoir de bons yeux pour remarquer les quelques quinze voitures qui venaient de se garer sur le parking de l'immeuble d'en face ! Mes doigts resserrèrent leur prise autour du pauvre bras de Satoshi alors que nous pénétrions dans le bâtiment. Je ne le relâchais qu'une fois dans mon appartement la porte fermée à triple tours (système anti fanboys !).

Tout-à-coup, le portable d'Ohno se mit à sonner, il vérifia sa boîte mail l'air surprit.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je paniqué.

Un mail de Sho. « Prends-en soins veinard ». Lit-il. Attends, il y a aussi Jun, « Pense à l'attacher au cas où ». Oh ! Aiba-chan aussi, « Un souvenir ! ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Chantonnais-je abasourdis par les mots de mes amis.

La sonnerie retentie une fois de plus.

« Ne rate pas ta chance ! » C'est Suzuki, le gars du son.

Arrête de donner ton numéro à tout bout de champ !

J'attrapais son téléphone et l'éteignis excédé.

Tu peux attendre le temps que j'aille me doucher, et après je te relâcherai.

Il hocha de la tête avant d'aller se prendre une bière dans mon frigo. _Fais comme chez toi…_

Je me dépêchais donc de me dégager de cette robe, d'ôter se maquillage et de balancer cette perruque. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, je sortais de ma salle de bain en marcel et bermuda en toile, les cheveux ébouriffés et encore humides.

Waouh ! Soupirais-je. Je suis libre, je me sens mieux !

Je m'installais sur mon canapé aux côtés de Satoshi en souriant comme un bienheureux. Lorsque tout à coup je me retrouvais sous son corps lourd et chaud.

Je me sens moins bien là ! Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Attends ! Je n'ai plus ma robe alors pourquoi ?

M'en fou de te voir travestie, je te préfère largement maintenant.

Quoi ?! M-

Je fus brusquement coupé par une paire de lèvres s'écrasant sur les miennes. Il força l'entrée de ma bouche venant taquiner ma langue de la sienne.

Je ne comprends pas ! Tentais-je une fois qu'il eut fini.

Tu es beaucoup plus sexy et mignon quand tu es toi. Me dit-il en arborant un énorme sourire. J'ai vraiment pas compris pourquoi tout le monde te courrait après tout à l'heure mais une chose est sure, je préfère cent fois mieux quand tu es habillé en homme.

Satoshi… Soufflais-je, c'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait jamais dis.

Ouais, je sais, je peux avoir l'âme d'un poète parfois.

Donc je ne te plais pas quand je suis travestie ?

Bah tu es mignonne mais c'est pas excitant, contrairement à maintenant…

Le silence se fit, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, alors tout ce temps Satoshi me trouvait attirant. Hey ! Mais attendez !

Pourquoi tu me saute dessus que maintenant ? M'enquis-je soudainement.

C'est la première fois que tu m'invite chez toi après le boulot.

… C'est tout ?!

C'est difficile de se retenir alors que tu viens juste de sortir de la douche. C'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi beau.

« Beau » ? (Mes joues prirent une jolie teinte de rouge) Tu le pense vraiment ?

Oui…

_Ok ! Alors là il gagne sur tous les fronts !_

Même si tu es râleur, radin et parfois orgueilleux, pour moi tu es aussi drôle, attachant et terriblement magnifique. Continu-t-il en souriant.

Je fondais littéralement sous ses mots, on ne m'avait jamais dit tout ça, c'était tellement touchant. Satoshi était vraiment quelqu'un d'unique et qui avait le don de faire battre mon cœur follement. Je lui adressais un sourire franc avant de l'attirer à moi lui quémandant un baisé qu'il ne pouvait me refuser. Nos langues s'entrelacèrent doucement tandis que ses mains glissèrent sensuellement sur mon corps. Pour une fois je n'avais ni l'envie ni l'idée d'empêcher ses caresses et ses baisés. Je le laissais simplement m'envelopper de ses bras et de son odeur.

Le lendemain matin, Aiba arriva en trombe dans la pièce avant de se stopper le nez à quelques centimètres de mes fesses.

Hey ! C'est original cette rose que tu as là ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

Je le repousser de cinq doigts sur sa joue tout en l'enguirlandant. Tout avait reprit son cours normal.

Sho et Jun profitèrent de ma petite bagarre avec Masaki pour s'approcher furtivement de mon petit Oh-chan qui ne pouvait cesser de sourire face à la scène que nous lui offrions.

Il t'a drogué ? Le questionna Sakurai.

Non il a dû le castrer. Rectifia Jun. Alors racontes-nous comment s'était ?

Ohno leur adressa un regard emplis de sous-entendu avant de leur confier le plus simplement possible : « J'ai conquis la plus merveilleuse des roses. »


End file.
